


David was stressed

by Yuh_nasty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Sir Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, my first smut be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuh_nasty/pseuds/Yuh_nasty
Summary: The last couple days were extremely tiring. From Cameron Campbells arrest to being handed the keys to the camp, David needed a bit of a break.A certain co-counselor happens to help him with that.





	David was stressed

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, first smut, be kind, leave comments if ya enjoyed or have feedback  
> :V

David was stressed.

When he was finally out of sight of many important business people and agents he had the unfortunate job of talking to for the last four hours, he collapsed into the rough couch in the counselor cabin. His head spun slightly, and it took a minute for his vision to stop blurring.

David was stressed, but he’d always been stressed.

He was able to conceal it relatively well during the day, shrugging off the campers various destructive antics, disappearances, and generally loathing at everything. At night he’d let himself relax. But this stress (borderline dread) was not his normal tolerable stress anymore. For two reasons, in fact-

Max’s well being after an inexcusable no show from his parents a couple nights prior-

And

Cameron Campbell’s ownership of the camp having been terminated

He thought back to that fateful night.

_______________________________________________

Comfortable silence surrounded David and Gwen. The low hum of the truck’s engine was soothing. Max had fallen asleep about five minutes into the drive, Gwen and David sharing a successful look. The day had been hard on him, and they both hoped that the break from camp (and pizza) had given him comfort. They both had their own feelings about Max’s parents now, David’s a one of deep disappointment, and Gwen felt herself a bit angry. David tried to never jump to conclusions about people. Maybe Max’s parents had a very important event going on, and he’d arrive back at camp with an apologetic email. Maybe they were back at camp, sharing worried glances as they wondered how to tell Max they were sorry for the lateness. Maybe they were just forgetful, the type that's more endearing than cruel.   
David also knew that none of those thoughts were true. Max’s frustrated, tears filled face said it all, and he started to feel the same way Gwen was feeling. He had a habit of making excuses for people that didn't deserve it.

“I can't imagine how he's feeling,” Gwen broke the silence. “Partly because I'm used to not seeing him feel anything.”

David hummed in response, his glazed fixed on the trees bathed in the orange glow of the truck's headlights. He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter as they neared the camp. Who’s knows what was in store for them there.

“Do you think...What do you think is happening back at camp?” David quietly asked, hoping to get a reassuring answer.

  
“Campbell’s probably halfway to some foreign country.” She idly responded.

“...I just can't help but worry-”

“Don't worry about it till we get there.”

David sighed, but kept quiet. For some reason that ended up being reassuring until the truck slowed to a stop on the gravel park.   
As expected, Campbell was nowhere to be seen.

“David! Campbell said he’s going to kill you!!” Nerris instantly yelped, jogging to them. Gwen gave him an alarmed look before carrying a still sleeping Max to his tent, saving his dignity by keeping him out of view of the other campers.

“W-Wha-?” David squeaked out, his heart thudding a bit. Somehow he knew that wasn't an overreaction.  
“Yeah dude, those agent guys cuffed him, he said it was all your fault.” Neil piped up, looking a bit nervous.

All of the sudden a stirr rose from the parents and they were all asking him questions. “Shouldn't this be a concern for our children's safety?” “Who is in charge here?” “Why should I let my child stay here-”  
David wanted to hide. He didn't have answers for these questions, let alone could he answer them himself. He stammered as question after question was asked and the parents begin to raise in volume when he couldn't respond.

“Hey!”

The parents eyes turned off of him, gazing on Gwen. She gulped, looking a bit sheepish.

“L-Listen, this may seem a bit confusing, but we can assure you we have this under control…” She looked towards David, and he took the chance to play off her fake confidence, promising the parents the camp was still a functioning, safe place for their children to spend the rest of their summer.

It was easier said than done. The only way that the camp would stay open was isf a person took ownership, and David wholeheartedly accepted. The next few days were filled with extensive paperwork and frequent visits from businessy people Cameron Campbell obviously had a history with, so much so Gwen took over on planning and hosting activities for him in the meantime.

  
David closed his eyes, thinking back to everything. He sighed shakily. Yeah, this would take some getting use to.

He heard the cabin door open and close quietly. He kept his eyes closed, feeling too heavy to open until he heard a clink on the table beside the couch and and the seat beside him dipped.

“You good?” Gwen whispered. “Go to bed if you need to.”

David opened his eyes, straightening his posture a little. He looked towards the table, a bit surprised to see a pack of light beer.

“Thought you might need a stress reliever,” She explained, taking one out and opening one for herself. “Did it go well?”

David gave a small smile. “Thankfully yes! It seems as though there isn't going to be much change in the way things are run but…the camps now documented under my name.”

“Think you could change it Camp Greenwood?”

David gasped. “Never! It would never be the same!”

Gwen laughed a bit settling down into the couch cushions. The tv hummed in the background, a episode half heartedly being played attention to.

“I guess I have to call you sir now huh?”

…

David’s heart momentarily skipped a beat. His face flushed a bit. “Um... w-what?”

“Technically you're my boss now right?” She smirked.

“Yes well-”

“Or is boss better?”

“D-definitely not-”

“So sir then?”

“Ye- I mean-!”

Gwen snorted, laughing a bit. She took another swig of the bottle. “Sorry it's fun teasing you.”

Silence took place of talking. David gulped a bit. His face still a bit flushed. He   
relaxed as the conversation seemed to dissipate.

David and Gwen had been technically dating for two weeks. Technically, because they barely had been able to date yet. David had tried to simulate a date once within the counselor cabin, both of them dressing in the fanciest clothes they had and elegantly dining on take out pizza. They both giggled and blushed at how ridiculous the situation was, but generally had a good time.

They had found out they had feelings about each other suddenly, but David would have not had it anyone way. They both felt a bit giddier, a bit happier, and were 110% in the honeymoon phase. So much so, neither really found the right time to even try and kiss the other.

Both respective were surprised how hard they had fallen, and so soon were acting like smitten teens.

David inwardly grimaced at the frequent nights he'd stay up contemplating how her lips would feel or how’d she’d feel against him, and some nights that lead to thinking about that a little too much. He wouldn't dare to think she'd think the same way, and felt a bit guilty. Yet his mind had started wandering recently, much to his dismay. And he couldn't help but wonder how would it feel for her breath against his ear whispering “sir-”

Gwen suddenly choked on her beer, “Holy fuck-” she coughed, “That was your kink.”

That made David snapped out of his thoughts and bring him firmly back to reality.

“I-I...wha-” David sputtered panicking. How did she-   
Gwen gestured a bit wildly to his lower half, hiding a blush.

David squeaked, quick to hide his extremely unfortunately timed erection, his face bright red.

“No I- I mean! I’m sorry…” David finally settled on saying, feeling shameful. Damn it, he thought, a bit mad at himself for forgetting just who he was sitting next to.

Gwen straighten up, clearing her throat a bit. “No you're fine I just expect you to be um...more vanilla?”

“I-I’m human Gwen” He whimpered.

“Barely at times-”

“R-rude. And you're not?” David regretted a bit asking, as she looked away quickly.

“Uh...voyeurism.”

“What's that?”

“Look it up later.”

 

Silence yet again followed, a bit more tense this time. David continued hiding his erection, wondering if he should excuse himself or think about deforestation to calm it down. He decided on the latter, focusing intently on the tv screen in front of them. Ten minutes past before he finally gave up, moving his hands away, whining when he realized it hadn't gone down at all.

“You can… take care of it if you need to.” Gwen muttered quietly. He caught her stare as she looked away, her eyes a bit lidded.

David said nothing, his heart a beating a bit more. Gwen didn't saying anything, just letting the simple offer hang in the air.

Everything was quiet outside of the tv. If you listened you could hear crickets. David carefully looked towards the women by his side. She was curled into herself, her hand propping her head up. She looked a bit tired, her eyes heavy, but didn't seem like she wanted to sleep. ‘She is beautiful’ he instantly thought, and one day hoped he’d have the strength to tell her that. He wanted to tell her so many things, but he knew if he tried his heart would catch in his throat. He watched the rise and fall of her chest before glancing up at her face again, catching her not so subtly glance at his lower half another time.

David’s mind blank and mentally switched. Reaching forward, he grabbed a beer, opening it, and downing a couple swigs. He could feel her surprised gaze on him. He sighed, wiping his mouth before, settling back, his hand leaving the bottle and instead landing on the front of his pants. He gulped, his hands shaking a little. He thought about just leaving, wanting to calm his thumping heart. Why wasn't she saying and thing? Did she need to? He finally just closed his eyes, breathing out his nose before squeezing just a little.

He couldn't help but sigh, the slightest moving causing too much. He heard Gwen beside him shift a little. He looked up. Her eyes were glued to the tv screen, but he knew that blush dancing across her face. He squeezed a bit harder this time, holding back any noise. It felt wrong, but at

  
the same time he’d been given permission, and by the glaces Gwen had no problem not trying to hide, he knew she wasn't taking that back.

After a few minutes of no more than acknowledging his erection, he finally carefully palmed at himself a bit, a shaking breath leaving him. It felt good.

“Enjoying yourself?” Gwen asked, her voice a bit low.

David palmed a bit harder, his head falling back, failing to reply. He continued for a bit, rolling his hand over his covered cock, trying to keep subtle about how good it felt, how he wished it was her hand replacing his, how he loved that she wasn't even pretending to look at the tv screen anymore.

“You can take it out.” She muttered at him, meeting his gaze. He opened his mouth to say something, but kept her gaze as he unbuckled his shorts. She only broke the look to look down.

“Damn.” She breathed. David flushed. Surely he wasn't anything she hadn't seen before right? Even so her eyes looked away like she wasn't meant to see something so good.

“G-Gwen?” He mumbled. She looked over again, his hand slowly starting to move up. He hissed, body shaking and sinking even more into the couch.

She suddenly had an idea, “Yes sir?”

She clearly saw his dick twitch in his hand, and he finally let himself groan out. She chuckled, her heart skipping a beat and pleasure in her stomach. Shed always been one to feel just as good making someone else feel good, but David was different, and seeing this side of him was intoxicating. She noticed him sweating a bit, and realized she was too.

David’s hand started to speed up a bit, his head falling back yet again, eyes tightly closed.

“H-hah…” He moaned. Goodness this felt good. His eyes popped open when he heard a zip behind him, and looked to see Gwen moving her own pants down, and he groaned, uncaring about how loud it was. She shoved a hand beneath her shorts. “A-ah fuck-” She breathed out.

The air was filled with heavy breaths, both caught up in eachothers desperate movements for one another. David grinding up slightly, pushing his dick up into his own hand. Never did he think he’d be worth looking at doing this on his own, but Gwen bucked into her own hand, head moving forward and resting on his shoulder. He could feel her heavy breaths on his neck. He groan again. “David..” She whimpered.

“Y-You're beautiful…” He managed to mumble out before pressing his lips against hers. She pressed back instantly, moving hers against his. His movements began to get erratic as her tongue pushed against his teeth. Theirs tongues wrestled before he couldn't take it anymore, his head falling forward on her shoulder as he came, pleasure ripping goans from him.

“A-Ah hah Gwen…”

“Shit Da-David,” Her own hand stopped its movements and she leaned forward a bit, her body rolling.

They both breathed heavily neither moving from their position. David carefully moved forward, tucking his pants up and moving her closer. He grabbed for the tissues on the table wiping his hand and offering one to her. She thankfully took one.

As their heart rates calmed, they both really began to take in what happened. Gwen was first to break the silence, giggling.   
“Holy shit…” She breathed.

“I agree..” David responded. She moved a bit closer, and David wrapped his arms around her tighter, both enjoying the soft afterglow.

 


End file.
